


Patterns of Fairytales

by buttheyrebrothers



Series: Meet-Cute AUs [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homeless, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Meet-Cute, Rich!jensen, but way more fluff, homeless!jared, kind of a christmas story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttheyrebrothers/pseuds/buttheyrebrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a homeless teenager with no place to stay during a dangerous blizzard. He finds an empty hallway. He is found by a beautiful boy. And the rest is, as they say, history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patterns of Fairytales

**Author's Note:**

> First of a series of meet-cute AUs I want to write. Prompt is from dimpleforyourthoughts:  
> J2 au Homeless teen Jared befriending rich heir jensen and sneaking in the back of his mansion to crash on jensens bed and Jensen letting him borrow clean clothes and telling himself that it’s out of charity but in reality he just likes the way Jared wears his shirts
> 
> I forgot the shirts. I'm sorry.

The first thing everyone learns when they first start is that living on the streets is nothing like in the movies.

The movies somehow always miss to show how could it becomes once the sun leaves the sky to make room for a moon you won’t see because of the bright city lights. They also miss to show the filth on the streets and the stench of piss and vomit that greets you in every corner you may deem suitable as a night camp. Gnawing hunger is also nothing cute or glorious when no knight in shining armor comes to your rescue.

The second thing you learn is in many ways an even harder lesson.

_You can’t trust anyone._

It’s human nature to reach out, to hope for some sort of kindness. And maybe you’ll be lucky and find it. But it’s just as possible to find someone willing to merciless exploit your helpless state. So you learn to get by on your own because it trumps ending dead and violated in some dumpster.

Jared had to learn this the hard way when his friend Milo was found by the police two days after he’d gone missing. He never asked for details but the look on the officer’s face who found him was enough for Jared. If something like this doesn’t give you major trust issues then maybe you deserve what’s coming, is what he thought. He wouldn’t make the same mistake.

* * *

 

The summers on the street were always hard, the heat unbearable and the food going bad way too fast. But the winters are always worse.

It’s November now, and close to Thanksgiving, so at least it’s not that bad. Yet.

The cold is biting in New York City, even during the day the thermometer doesn’t rise above 50° but during the night it’s a whole other story. Last night they had 23° and Jared had been unable to find any sleep, afraid he might not wake up again. His usual sleeping place for cold nights had already been occupied, as had been all his emergency options. So he had found some hallway and newspapers, hoping to survive the night with all limbs intact.

His salvation had been a big mug that was willing to share some body heat. As a thank you Jared had in return shared his meager meal. And somehow that convinced the dog to stay at Jared’s side for the rest of the following day. Not that the boy particular minds. It’s kinda nice to have some company, even if said company couldn’t talk. At least he could listen and that was sometimes all Jared really needed.

He had not always been homeless. Far from it.

His parents and he had lived comfortable in a big house with his younger sister and his older brother. They hadn’t been rich or anything but they got by and Jared had never known hunger or cold. Not like he did now.

A drunk driver changed all that in the blink of an eye.

Megan, his little baby sister, had a play with her theater group a few days before Christmas and of course the whole family was going. The whole family except Jared, who had been violently ill and not able to stand up, let alone leave the house.

This saved Jared’s life.

His parents had been dead on impact just as his little sister. His big brother Jeff had made it to the hospital but had died during the emergency surgery. Too much blood loss, the doctor had said. The driver had survived with some scratches and a broken wrist.

Jared wished he had been in that car.

To be able to pay for the hospital bill and the funeral the home had to be sold. They had no real savings and no living relatives, so at the end Jared was left with exactly nothing. When the youth welfare service had shown up to take him in he had done to only logical thing.

He had run.

This had been two years ago and Jared was now 17 and used to living on the streets, even if it didn’t get exactly easier. He had still nightmares and he missed his family every day. But life went on and staying alive kept him busy most days. It was not what he imagined for himself when he thought of his 17-years old self but he figured no one really ended where they thought they would.

And if he hadn’t smiled in those last two years then it was nobody’s business.

* * *

 

Thanksgiving comes with a blizzard warning for the area of New York. Jared knows better than to take this warning lightly. Older and more experienced derelicts were known to have died during blizzards.

First things first, he thinks to himself and brings the mug – which he named Harley – to an animal rescue station. He figures this way at least his animally companion is save, no matter how his own hunt for shelter turns out. Barely a week together is enough to make Harley’s absence a painful change in his day. Jared is usually not known to form attachments, at least not nowadays, but it’s different with the big docile dog.

Before Harley, Jared hadn’t even realized how lonely his life on the street had become. He figures that’s the prize for surviving out here. So he needs to stop wallowing in self-pity and start looking for shelter if he wants to continue living.

Caring for Harley fist had cost him precious time though and when he starts looking at the homeless shelters every available space is already taken. To make things even worse, trudging around town to look at homeless shelters meant that by the time he starts looking at alternatives they are all taken as well.

Jared is truly fucked.

In the end he chooses another hallway entry. This one is even heated because it belongs to one of the nicer neighborhoods of New York and he prays with all that he has that the night guard is enjoying the holiday too much to do his rounds tonight.

There is even a soft rug on the ground so he curls in on himself in one of the corners and hopes for the best.

The best, as it turns out, comes in form of a dream. In this dream a beautiful boy stands above him and strokes his hair with gentle care.

* * *

 

Or maybe it’s only partly a dream because when he opens his eyes farther the beautiful boy startles and almost lands on his ass.

“Thank god, you’re alive.” he states with clear relief in his voice.

If this is a dream then it’s a strange one.

“You’re not dreaming. You’re lying in our hallway. Oh and you snore.” Jared must have spoken his thoughts instead of thinking them. The beautiful boy is making him a bit crazy.

“Shut up, jerk. I don’t snore.”

“Sure do, buttface. So, what are you doing in our hallway? Are you drunk? High? Shit, are you on the run?” The other boy takes a step back and Jared snorts at the gesture.

“I was sleeping, as you already pointed out. Without snoring. And no, I’m not drunk or high. And I surely wouldn’t tell you if I’m on the run. That would be stupid; I’d have to kill you.” He smirks to show that he is joking.

The boy laughs and it only sounds a bit unsure on the edges. “Man, you are an asshole. But seriously, don’t you have a bed where you can sleep? The floor must be fucking uncomfortable.” He doesn’t help his words when he sinks down next to Jared, tucking his feet under himself and looking like he’s getting real comfy. What a strange boy.

But still, beautiful boys who lived in houses like this wouldn’t take too kindly to some homeless guy sleeping in their hallway. He couldn’t be honest without landing back on the street and that sucked more than he would have thought. It was not often that he entertained thoughts of ‘what if’ but now, sitting opposite a freckled boy with the greenest eyes he’s ever seen, he does.

“Uh, well…I got lost! I mean my family and me we live on the countryside and we’re in New York for the first time. I couldn’t find our hotel and it’s freezing, with the blizzard and all, so I thought I could crash here until it’s over, y’know?” He wants to pat himself on the back for coming up with such a good story.

Only, the boy doesn’t really look convinced. “Uh-uh, you’re telling me your parents let you run around New York all on your own, when there is a blizzard warning and you’ve never been here before?” Jared opens his mouth to protest when the boy caries on. “Man, this must suck. Parent, huh? Mine just left to my aunt and the best turkey this side of the states because my teacher told him I’ll fail Math if I don’t start getting better grades. So I’m supposed to cram for my next test instead of stuffing myself with delicious food. How unfair is that?” He throws his hands in the air for emphasize and Jared finds himself laughing joyously. It feels foreign on his face but not in a bad way. Not at all.

“So, in the light of recent events – namely finding out our parents suck – what’s your name fellow abandonee?”

There’s a moment when Jared contemplates giving a fake name but then he thinks ‘screw it’. The boy is nice and funny. And really beautiful.

“Jared. Padalecki. And you?”

“Pada- what? What are you, polish? I’m Jensen. Jensen Ackles.” He just grabs Jared’s hand and pumps it several times for good measure.

“Uh, did we just make a business deal or what was that?” he chuckles at Jensen’s face. “And no. But my grandpa was. He came here during World War II.”

Jensen looks suitably impressed. “Man, that’s cool. So cool, in fact, that I won’t give you shit for insulting my very manly handshake. I learned it from my dad; he says you can judge a man’s character by his handshake.” Jensen grins at him and Jared finds himself a bit thrown but the butterflies trying to escape his insides.

In lieu of saying something stupid like ‘Kiss me.’ he grins back and teases “Then I’m sorry, it was very manly. Grandpa.”

The other boy just shoves him but his laugh gives him away. Jared can’t remember the last time he felt so happy and carefree. So at home.

“You know what? As nice as this is, jerk, it’s getting cold here.” It had to end, hadn’t it?

“Oh, yeah, sure. Sorry, I didn’t want to keep you here so long. It’s okay that I wait out the blizzard here, though, right?” Jensen looks at him like he doubts Jared’s sanity. _Please don’t make me leave_ , he begs in his head.

“You’re kidding, right? I thought you’d come with me. I have pizza and I haven’t kicked ass on my Xbox in ages, dude. Or do you want to stay down here?” He looks unsure all of a sudden, like he’s not sure Jared would want to spend more time with him and that’s just ridiculous. He would stay forever if he could.

“I don’t know about who’s kicking whose ass, but pizza sounds great. Lead the way.”

He’ll most likely regret this, especially if he gets attached, but one night of pizza and games won’t kill him. At least, he hopes so.

* * *

 

The Ackles’ home is enormous. It’s so big Jared is sure he would get lost in it without Jensen to lead the way. It’s not luxurious like some mansions he has seen on TV but the family is very obviously wealthy.

Jensen himself acts like it’s no big deal and like he doesn’t see Jared staring at everything with his mouth open and eyes as big as saucers. His ears are little traitors though as they give him away by their sudden pinkness. At least Jared’s not the only one out of his depth here.

He is lead straight to the kitchen and he suspects there won’t be a real tour. He’s not exactly upset about it, feeling like a fish out of water as it is in his old, worn clothes and the smell of street on his body. It’s a miracle Jensen hasn’t noticed yet. Maybe he is one of those people whose eyes refuse to see the bad, his mind skipping over the fact that Jared does not belong here in this clean and wonderful home. Does not belong to this beautiful boy who invited him in like he was an old friend and not a dirty stranger.

“Maybe this is not a good idea. I…I should try to find my hotel. I don’t want to bother you, Jensen. And your parents. I’m sure they wouldn’t like me being here. With you. Alone.” He stops rambling when a warm hand encircles his wrist.

“Hey, Jared. Breathe. It’s okay, really. My parents won’t mind, they think being hospitable is important. And I don’t mind either.” He takes in a breath of his own. “I want you here. I don’t want to be alone on Thanksgiving and I’m glad I found you in my hallway. Even snoring.” This earns him another shove from Jared. “So please, stay. It’s dangerous outside and I would feel better knowing you’re safe. Okay?”

How could he say no now?

“Okay. Thank you, Jensen. You’re pretty awesome.”

His ears turn again a jubilant shade of pink.

“Pizza! We need pizza. Come on, I have several sorts but please don’t tell me you’re a vegetarian or I need to rethink my invitation.” Jensen, who has yet to let go of Jared’s writs, tugs him over to the freezer.

“Oh…I’m – I’m sorry?” Jared stammers and the other boy wipes around with an apology ready on his lips. It dies fast when he sees Jared’s dancing eyes.

“You are such a little bitch! You know that, right?”

He only gets a smirk in reply, the ‘you love it’ implied.

They settle on a meat lover special with extra cheese and a crusty rim. While it gets ready in the oven Jensen shows him his room. There are lots of books, a modern looking computer and a huge TV screen hooked to a gaming console. On the right side, opposite of the door is a big bed with rumbled sheets. The sight makes heat creep up his spine.

“It’s nothing special. I should clean it someday but I was not expecting any visitors.” He shrugs, looking a bit uncomfortable around the nose. Like he cares what Jared thinks about his room.

“Dude! Are you kidding me? It’s awesome. I would kill for a room like this.” Jared puts all the enthusiasm he feels right now bleed into his voice.

Jensen gives him one of those smiles. Smiles that speak of fondness and the happy warm feeling of hot cacao and marshmallows.

He wishes he could make him smile like that every day.

* * *

 

The pizza is delicious and Jensen does kick his ass the first few rounds until Jared’s body remembers how to handle the controller. And then it’s _on_.

Friendly banter is the only sound in the room as they lose themselves into the game, social status and made up identities forgotten. Here, they are as close as any teenage boys with shared passions could be.

They play for hours, never tiring, high on adrenaline and the others closeness. They started out at with generous space between them on the bed but when Jared looks up from the screen several hours later their thighs are pressed against each other and their hands are almost brushing.

Jensen looks up as well to check what had Jared pause and when he sees their predicament he gives Jared a shy smile and murmurs “Sorry.” before scooting over.

Jared’s at a loss for what to say. It’s okay? I liked it? Come back?

Come closer?

In the end he just shrugs and stands up.

“Can I use your toilette?”

“Uh, sure. It’s the third door on the right.”

The bathroom is as impressive as the rest of the flat, with expensive looking tiles and a shower big enough for three people. He almost collapses when he spots the bathtub, which looks more like a small swimming pool.

He does what he came for and goes back to Jensen’s room without stalling too long. The atmosphere gets charged between them now and then and he has no idea if it’s his fault alone. Or if maybe Jensen could feel the same waves of attraction licking up his spine and turning his insides into knots. He can admit to himself that he’s too afraid of rejection to find out.

When he gets back he sits down on the bed again, close but with still enough space between them to feel the absence of warmth against his body. Jensen looks up upon his entry and his face is unreadable in the sparse light of the TV. Outside the blizzard has taken up speed and the wind is howling while snowflakes are dancing in front of the window.

There it is again, electricity crackling between them in the eerie room.

“Jared, I – “ Jensen’s eyes look huge in the dimly lit room and Jared thinks he can make out his own reflection in them, framed by long and thick lashes. He wants nothing more than to feel them on his skin. He’s so lost in those depths he doesn’t even see the hand coming until it rests against his cheek. He does see the lips that follow but his reaction is the same. He tries to lean into both and wonders again if this is a wonderful dream.

“Not a dream, doofus.” Jensen chuckles against his lips and he needs to stop thinking out loud. But the beautiful boy still drives him a bit crazy.

Jared’s not the most experienced boy for his age; living on the streets doesn’t come with much affection. Their kisses start out clumsy, noses bumping and teeth clashing. Jared suspects Jensen is not far ahead in the experience department and somehow this thought makes him happy. There is a clenching sensation in his stomach when he thinks of Jensen with other people and that is a slippery slope he is walking.

What they lack in finesse they make up for with enthusiasm. Soon their lying on the bed, Jensen on his back with one leg wedged between Jared’s. This way they both get some delicious friction, hips rocking on their own account while tongues tangle together. Their bodies work on instinct and it gets better and better the more their heads learn to shut up.

Jared’s hand has slipped underneath Jensen’s shirt, exploring miles of skin while the other boy pants into his open mouth. He’s arching his back like a cat when Jared’s thumbs his nipple and Jared can’t help himself. He dives down and buries his head where shoulder meets neck to latch on the vulnerable skin there.

“Ohhh…uhhh, god” Jensen gets louder; his hips lose their languid rhythm, becoming as frantic as his breath.

Jared can feel the hot length of his arousal through both their jeans and it’s the hottest thing he’s ever felt. He shifts where he is lying atop of the writhing mess Jensen has become and presses his thigh against the straining erection.

There are hands on his back, pressing him down. Jensen starts rubbing himself against his leg, beautiful gasps and whimpers falling from his lips.

They’re both panting, lips close but not kissing. Only sharing breath. Jared is captivated by the sight of Jensen coming undone so he nearly misses the moment when he himself starts falling apart at the seams.

Coming in their pants like horny teenagers would be more embarrassing if they weren’t, in fact, horny teenagers.

Still, what will stay with Jared after this night won’t be his own climax (although that had been a great feeling) but the way Jensen was looking at him. How his name had sounded on these stunning lips, ripe from kissing and desire. How he had clutched at Jared like the other boy was his only lifeline. How soft their last kiss was, gently and chaste, a startling contrast to the abundance of passion only moments earlier.

They fall asleep with come drying in their pants and Jensen’s head over Jared’s heart.

Even the blizzard outside paused in its chaotic ways to watch over those two boys.

* * *

 

When Jensen wakes up the following morning he will find a note next to his where the bed is still warm from another body. Jared made sure of that.

The note will tell him the truth. He will learn about Jared’s lies, his homelessness. But also about how much last night meant to somehow who has not much in his life, least of all some human kindness and affection. He will learn that Jensen will stay with Jared, a beacon of hope during those cold nights that lay ahead.

Jensen won’t be as surprised as he probably should be. Of course he had seen the state of Jared clothes, had smelled the faint stench of street on them. But that was nothing compared to feelings Jared had elicit inside of him. No, he won’t be surprised. He won’t even be angry at Jared for lying, will understand the reasoning behind it.

But Jensen will be hurt. Jared had just left him there, alone in the suddenly too big bed with the cold sheets and missing body.

What Jared hadn’t learned the previous night and what will come bite him in the ass is that Jensen is above all things a stubborn person. And he won’t let things end like this.

Jensen Ackles will have a mission the following morning.

* * *

 

Leaving Jensen behind had been one of the hardest things Jared has ever done. But it had to be done. There was no future for them. Jared was living on the streets and Jensen’s family was loaded. They would never allow their only son to date someone like Jared. And in the end, they will both get hurt.

Better to end things before real feelings are involved.

Tough luck for Jared that he had already fallen for the sweet and funny boy who had took him in when no one else would have. But that was his problem and his alone.

He had left a note with Jensen, explaining everything before sneaking out like the coward he is.

Now he is back on the street, three weeks later, Christmas right around the corner and weather several degrees colder. Good thing he still had Harley, even if sharing his food with the giant mutt meant less for him.

This was why he found himself standing in front of one of the soup stations despite his dislike of taking anything he didn’t work for. He was not a charity case and other people needed the hot soup more than him anyway.

Thing was, he had to think of someone else now, too. So he swallows his pride and gets in line.

What he doesn’t expect when he reaches the front of the line are green, green eyes and excited freckles greeting him like a long lost friend.

“Jared? Oh my god, finally! Do you have any idea in how many soup kitchens I helped out at to find you?”

Jensen Ackles, heir to some wealthy family and most beautiful sight in New York, just fills a bowl with soup and comes around the counter to hand it to Jared in person.

He is still gaping at the boy, unable to do anything but stare. Surely, he hit his head and is hallucinating.

“Not a hallucination. Not a dream either before you ask. And yes, you thought out loud again. Idiot.” The fond smile takes all the bite out of the insult and Jared finds himself grinning back despite his confusion.

“But…but, what are you doing here?” Jensen chuckles again and leads him to a nearby table. They both sit down, bowl of soup forgotten between them until Jensen nudges it closer to Jared.

“Eat. You look hungry. And I already told you. I was looking for you.” Harley chooses this moment to approach them, looking up at them with soulful eyes until Jared hands him some of the bread that comes with the soup.

He forces himself to look up at Jensen again, who is still smiling this fond smile that speaks of comfort and home and everything good.

Unable to help himself he demands “But why? I mean, I lied to you! I left you like a fucking coward. I’m homeless, Jensen. I have nothing.” He looks down at the dog. “Well, I have Harley now but nothing else. Why would you come looking for me?”

This time, he sees the hand coming but still leans into it, is unable not to. Who knows how long until the next kind hand will want to touch him in such a tender way?

“Jared, come on. I like you. A lot. I don’t take strangers in everyday, you know? Only if they’re really cute despite the inhuman sounds they make.” A smirk graces those full lips. “And as for the lying, I suspected something was fishy with your story, but I didn’t care. I still don’t. I get why you did what you did. I mean, you will have to do some groveling for just disappearing on me. But most important, I don’t care how much you have or don’t have. My parents have enough money they spend on me; I don’t need you to do that. What I need is you sharing pizza and kisses. And some body heat because let me tell you, you’re a human furnace and I really miss that.”

He takes Jared’s hand, his ears having dressed themselves in their endearing hue again.

“Come home with me? My parents know about. Well, not everything.” They both blush at that. “But they know enough to understand that I won’t let you freeze in some alley. You can meet them and stay with us a bit and then we’ll see. Their words, not mine. “

Just like that, for the first time in over two years, Jared feels hope blossoming in his chest beside the season. And when they walk home, hand in hand with Harley on Jared’s other side, it starts to snow again.


End file.
